For Better, For Worse
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: He arrived just when she needed him most. When will she open her ears and heart to his call? Read and review, please!
1. Sudden

**For Better, For Worse  
**By: FiendisHSerapH

**Chapter One: Sudden**

The stars were crying.

Thousands of them fell from the midnight-blue sky to bereave with the marching crowd below. They were grieving due to the loss of a great man who had implored for their wisdom for countless times. That man knew how to appreciate nature. In fact, he had spent much time adoring each of them as they twinkle. Sometimes he envied them for being able to get much closer to the Great Spirits than he does. That man was a great man, full of simplicity, compassion and love for others. That man was a great friend, a great son, a great husband and a great shaman.

The people stopped in front of a rectangular hole on the ground. The coffin was placed before it. For the last time it was opened and from the group emerged a woman clad in white. Long eyelashes revealed black orbs that stared and stared. Pale lips pouted and parted; she sighed. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tight, waiting for tears to somehow ease the sorrows of her soul. Tears… indeed they came flowing down her cheeks. The ice queen has emotions after all. It seemed unbelievable, but it's true. The blonde woman was down on her knees, begging for him to come back, for her husband to somehow find a way to talk to her again; through some medium, any manner will do. _Just bring him back, let him speak to me_, she thought.

Everyone in the crowd can't believe that he's gone. It seemed so sudden. Everyone wished it was a nightmare, one that is easy to wake up from. Six days ago he left their place with other valiant shamans. They didn't know what ensued; his companions can't speak of the pain… or of the weakness they had shown to make the hero give up his life for them. All they knew was the body was found almost toasted the skin already fragile like paper. But they wondered well why his face and the expression on it were still intact. It was carefree, smiling… as if he was happy to have sacrificed his life. Indeed, he has the right to be happy. The great man had done his share; he's leaving this world for a better place, the so-called paradise.

He was a picture of selfless love. Despite his friends' strong protests, his coffin was closed. Flowers were offered, thrown to him as he was slowly being settled to the welcoming darkness and silence of the earth. Lower, deeper, until the ones he had left cannot make out the contours of his coffin anymore. Loose pieces of soil were being sprayed on him, slowly blocking his sight of his beloved people. The light hadn't completely vanished when he saw the woman whom he had loved all his life look down on him. For the last time he heard her scream his name.

Despite his disagreement, he knew he can leave the world peacefully now. He had sent someone to finish his task. The Great Spirits are calling him to be one with them.

* * *

She had lost track of the hands patting her shoulders for comfort; she had grown numb of them. Still sitting on the moist grass, she stared at the name engraved on the cornerstone. Yoh Asakura, it said. She still can't believe her husband had died just like that. She had been managing his training since they were kids. She knew that he is strong, therefore being defeated that easily is just a joke, a big joke. But yes, she had also taken note of the times he had been weak for his friends. He can be stupid for camaraderie sometimes. Right there, she knew what caused his untimely death. It's his stupidity, the stupidity that made her love him more.

Coldness stung her back. She looked up to the heavens. Stars had hidden behind the thick night clouds. Perhaps they had given up and accepted the fact that he's gone. More water droplets fell on her face, washing down the traces of tears left on her cheeks. Rain… Yoh loved the rain because he can escape training and sleep in his room for prolonged hours.

"Forgetting you is not easy." She talked to the tomb at the back of her head. The rain grew stronger, leaving her damp, soaked and freezing. If Yoh were still alive, he would surely give her an umbrella or he'll take her hand and they'll sprint to their home as fast as they could.

Just then, the rain stopped pouring on her. She looked up and saw a black umbrella overhead. She was about to utter her husband's name but she knew that would be stupid.

"He's dead, remind yourself of that." Her mind commanded her heart.

"But I can't." It answered back.

Her sight registered black pants, blue shirt, tanned skin and blue long-backed hair with bangs overshadowing the person's eyes.

"Night rain is not good, Miss Anna. You might get sick."

All of a sudden, her vision doubled and from her throat her bitter-tasting supper lurched up. Everything happened so quick that she didn't have time to prevent it.

The rain washed away the gunk as the man gathered the unconscious woman in his arms.

**To be continued - **

**Author's Explanations:**

Most people will surely ask me, "Why worry too much on Yoh's death? Anna's an itako and Horohoro's a shaman as well therefore they can still talk to him, right?" The concept I followed here is patterned to the one that happened between Amidamaru and Mosuke. Spirits can't leave this world peacefully because of an unfulfilled task. Since Yoh already instructed Horohoro to carry on his mission which is to be with Anna and to take care of their future child, he already left and merged with the Great Spirits. (So that means Yoh knew that Anna will be bearing a child before he died!) With that, his spirit can't return to this world anymore. That also meant that shamans can't see him anymore. Different, isn't it? This is fiction anyway, so to invent twisted theories is free! I hope you understood that. Post a review for further clarifications. Anyway, comments are always welcome… just don't flame me if you don't like what I'm doing. We have our own wants, you know, so respect mine.


	2. Replacement

**For Better, For Worse**

By: FiendisHSerapH

**Chapter Two: Replacement**

"She… she's pregnant?" the blue-haired man's voice raised an octave higher. A nod from the eye-glassed doctor confirmed. "Two weeks old." She added.

"What about her fever? Is that bad?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"It's because she was soaked in the rain. You should take good care of her from now on. It's bad for a pregnant woman to get sick in any way." He nodded as he listened intently on the specialist's words.

"W-what should I do now?" He questioned, his voice getting shakier.

"What? You don't know what to do, mister? Is the baby…planned?" It's the doctor's turn to be surprised.

"Uhm, I am not the father."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm just…" he looked down on his feet. "Just a replacement." He continued sadly.

"Ah, a newbie caretaker, I guess?"

"Yes." It's hard to bear the truth.

The door opened. The pale woman entered and stopped as she reached the man's side.  
"Tell her what I've told you. I have a meeting to attend to." The doctor packed her things and prepared to leave. When she reached the door, she added, "Good luck by the way."

* * *

She clamped her hand across her mouth after hearing the news. The guy gazed on the table, waiting for a spoken reaction.

"If… if Yoh were here, he'd be very happy." She muttered after two minutes.

"Why? Aren't you happy?" He frowned.

She pursed her lips and gripped the edge of the table tighter. "Yes, I'm not happy."

"But… why?" his expression turned to worry.

Shifting, she changed the topic, "Why are you here?"

His eyes bolted up to her face. It's time to test his alibi-making skills.

"My parent and I had a fight. I went away to calm my head down."

"How about Pirika? Where is she?"

"Uhm I guess she's with them, too."

"You guess?" She crossed her arms.

"I mean… I guess she's on their side as well." His heartbeats grew louder. It's hard telling lies.

Silence. He toyed with his fingers, thinking of a way to ask her without making her angry.

"Besides, being hot-tempered is not good for a pregnant woman." He thought.

"Mi… Miss Anna, would you mind if I'd… I'd…"

"Live here?" she supplied, and he nodded shyly. It's nothing new; just like a year ago. She bit her lower lip in concentration as her eyes scanned him, her husband's friend.

"Only if you'd do EVERYTHING I tell you to." She replied after a few moments.

Just as he thought, Anna hadn't changed. He grinned.

"Will you stop smiling, Horohoro? You're annoying me."

* * *

He secured the apron by tying the ends behind him into a knot. Really, this hadn't been worn since he left the place before the two were married a year ago. Only he has the right to wear this garment. It is a proof of his loyalty to the Asakura family… especially to her.

He knocked his mind off the thought as piercing pain invaded his right arm.

"OUCH!" He yelled in pain and held the throbbing area immediately.

"Daydreaming, are we? Remember you still have a list to accomplish." The owner of the household scolded him as she held out a long list of tasks to him.

"Yes, Miss Anna." He grinned awkwardly as he scratched his head. Indeed, it's like the good old days.

"Good we understand each other." She mumbled as she turned heel. She hadn't gone far when she heard Horohoro say, "Thank you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she placed a hand on her hip.

"Hmm nothing." He casually replied as he turned away and began sweeping the floor. "I just hope you're not sad or something."

Anna paused on her tracks and answered, "You are really weird."

He fell face flat on the ground. "OUCH…" he muttered.

* * *

Horohoro woke up in the middle of the night with an aching head. He rolled his right sleeve up and stared at the little bruises he had received from daydreaming too much. Doing all the household chores sure is tiring. He suddenly wondered if he's going to last the way he's instructed to, or at least the way he planned to.

"Patience and control, Horohoro. You should be strong." He commanded himself, and that statement was followed by a grumbling stomach. He almost forgot; he was woken by his need for something to fill his stomach with. Barefoot, he silently walked to the corridor leading to the kitchen. He had prepared tea and a sandwich when he noticed someone outside.

It's Miss Anna. She's under the tree.

He ran due to pure sense of something bad going on, dropping his tea on the process. Cries grew louder as he neared the place.

"I don't want you anymore! I don't need you anymore!" Her screams were being devoured by the chilling dawn air. Horohoro seemed to have stopped in shock as he saw her pounding her abdomen brutally.

"The baby!" his inner self hissed, still he didn't move a muscle. "The baby! Will you let him die? Will you break your promise to Yoh? Will you just stare as Miss Anna hurt herself? Will you? WILL YOU!" The voice inside him finally screamed.

I WON'T!

"Miss Anna!" He rushed to the sob-stricken woman, gripping her hands to stop her from doing any more violent movement.

"I don't need this! I HATE THIS!" Her yells grew louder, but her force died away. She sagged on the ground.

"Why? Why are you killing the baby? Don't you realize it's your baby, that it's Yoh's baby?"

"THAT'S WHY I'M KILLING IT!" She hollered hard on his face, and that struck him.

"I don't want to be reminded of Yoh anymore. I don't want to be reminded of his death. Besides…" she inhaled deeply, let it all out and proceeded, "No one will take care of him anymore with me. I'll be left alone…" She shut her eyes. "It's hard you know."

That's when the Ainu's expression softened. He perfectly understood how suffering from a loved one's death feels like, especially being left alone. He finally comprehended why this is Yoh's only wish for him to serenely merge with the spirits above. Yes, he had been a good husband, and he doubted if he could really be a replacement for him.

Despite the terrible self-doubt, he knew he will try his best. If there's a will, there's a way.

"I can take care of you. No… make that I **will** take care of you." He put on his most sincere smile as he softened his grip on her wrists. Anna looked at him with a grim face. At once she stood up.  
"Never mind. Just go to sleep, will you?" Without any other word of acknowledgement, she walked away.

"W-w-wait for me, Miss Anna. What was that for?" He asked loud, followed by a soft "What the?"

"It's all acting, I guess. Now, go to sleep will you? You have lots of work tomorrow."

"Eh? Acting?" he grumbled. He stood up and watched her take three more steps before yelling, "But… I'll help you. I will, I swear I will."

Time stopped and the chilling wind blew again. After a minute of silence, the lady answered,

"I value your concern, but I know… and I know you know, that no one can replace what Yoh had been in my life. Not even his friend, I tell you." Following that was the closing of the door

"Is it disbelief?" he heard himself ask. He looked up to the skies, and the stars looked down on him as well.

"Yoh, I never thought that the task you asked me to do could be this hard." He whispered. Deep inside, he was shattered to tiny pieces. He never expected her to say that; he thought it was okay. Everything was okay, but it really wasn't.

_If there's a will, there's a way. _That's his principle. The event might have broken him, but it taught him one lesson: never give up.

* * *

The next morning, his real mission began.

"Nothing's more effective on starting a new day than a hearty breakfast." He merrily greeted the chirping birds outside as he put on a clean white shirt. His feet carried him outside his room, but instead of going to the kitchen to cook, he headed to the main door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" his collar was pulled back by someone. He turned his head and saw the homeowner in her morning beauty. That moment, he noticed that her hair had grown midway her back.

"She acts as if nothing happened earlier." He thought.

"Just uh… well, you know, early morning jog." He replied with a hint of uncertainty in his tone.

"And oh, I'll be buying some vegetables for lunch!"

"Oh really?" she raised a brow. "Why do you ask, Miss Anna?" he asked in turn.

"I asked because I smell something fishy." She let go of his collar.

"Ah well… there's nothing fishy here. I swear!" Sweat had formed on his right cheek. "I guess I'd be going now. See you later!" With that, hescurried off.

"At least there's no noise this time." She turned away and closed her eyes.

_I will take care of you._

She sighed.

**- To be continued -**


	3. Perseverance

**For Better, For Worse  
**By: FiendisHSerapH

**Chapter Three: Perseverance**

"Ryu, please help me!" came the pleading voice. Seconds later, the door slid open.  
"What are you doing here this early? It's only six a.m." The six feet, four inches tall man yawned and stretched his arms the moment he stepped outside. Upon opening his eyes, he exclaimed, "Hey Horohoro! I thought you went back to the mountains?"  
"I… I will explain that later. I need your help. Please?" he whispered.  
"Okay then. Just be careful stepping inside; you might wake my children up."

* * *

"Oh. So you want me…?"  
"Yes. I want you to teach me how to cook."  
Silence…  
"EH! ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?" Ryu exclaimed. "But… but I thought you said you hate cooking?"  
"That's way, way before." He pouted. "Gosh, I can't believe you still remember that."  
"But are you sure?" he faced the blue-haired ice shaman with a scrutinizing eye.  
"Yes." Gulp. "I am sure."  
"Well then, let's get started!" Ryu grinned. "Wait here; I'll prepare the things."  
"ALL RIGHT!" Horohoro raised an eager fist on the air.

* * *

"What time is it?" Anna waited for a reply as she tapped her foot on the floor. "And where are the vegetables?"  
Horohoro scratched the back of his head once again as he formulated an answer. "Err… I forgot my wallet." He replied with a forced chuckle.  
"Where have you been all the time?" He felt the impact on the itako's voice grow stronger. "It's eleven-thirty already; you've spent five hours outside. You've abandoned your chores here!"  
"Miss Anna… please don't be angry at me. It's bad for the baby." He reached out a hand to her, signaling her to calm down. She stopped immediately as she sensed the sincerity in his tone.  
"Hmph, get inside." She abruptly turned away as soon as she felt her anger sapped away by the man's concern. "Prepare the table and give me the pot."  
Horohoro complied and the moment Anna reached for it, she pointed;  
"What are those cuts on your hands? Where did you get them? Have you been on a fight?" Another scratching of head followed.  
"Uh… I tried cooking on Ryu's place, but yeah… I didn't do well."  
"Oh, and the explains why you're gone." She grabbed the pot and filled it with water. "You liar." She grumbled. "I'm sorry." He muttered. Anna heard it, but it seemed like she didn't want to accept it. Soon enough, someone knocked on the door. Anna, who was then nearer the hall, opened it. 

"Hello, Anna."  
"Oh Ryu. What brings you here?"  
"Miss Anna, who… WHAAA---?" Horohoro exclaimed upon seeing who the visitor was.  
"Horohoro?" Ryu was wide-eyed. "I… I didn't know you're…"  
"What is it?" Anna turned to her housemate, who in turn dashed beside the visitor to cover his mouth.  
"Uh… uh… he was just surprised… at how lovely you are now." He poked his friend hard at the back. "RIGHT?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
"Ah yeah." Ryu forced a smile. "In fact… no wonder Yoh fell in love with you… oops."  
The itako suddenly turned somber. "Would you mind coming in?" she asked and they followed.

* * *

"Ma'am Anna hadn't come out from her room since I came." Ryu took a mouthful of the sukiyaki he brought with him. "I think she's still too affected of Master Yoh's loss." His eyes looked down on the extra bowl and chopsticks sitting beside his.  
"Who can blame her anyway?" Horohoro sighed.  
"And… may I ask why you're here then?" Ryu questioned and Horohoro choked about. After drinking two full glasses of water, he replied;  
"Because I…" No use telling him the quarrel-with-parents thing, he thought. "I… just want to comfort her, that's all." Following his last word was Anna's coughs.  
"Miss Anna!" he jumped off from his seat and darted to her room.  
"HUH? He heard that?" Ryu raised a brow as he followed.

Horohoro's eyes went wide in shock as he saw the lady coughing and vomiting on the bowl.  
"M-Miss Anna! Are you alright?" He glided his palm along her back.  
Ryu, who was then standing by the door, just stared as the blue-haired guy comforted the coughing lady. When everything was calm, the Ainu asked, "Are you sick or something?"  
Ryu sliced in, "Are you, by any chance, pregnant?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Horohoro reacted violently and Ryu facefaulted.  
"What. The. Hell! I am a father now, therefore I should know."  
"Two weeks." Anna mumbled, still choking. Horohoro proceeded calming her down.  
"I understand. That's morning sickness, Ma'am Anna." Ryu ran and searched in their medicine cabinet for something. Then, he went to the fridge to get some water. "Here, Ma'am Anna. Drink this and you shall go and have some bed rest." Together, they assisted the woman to her room. Horohoro was amazed on how Ryu acted on the situation. He concluded that he should be like that to fulfill his task well. He should never give up.

* * *

"Tell me, Ryu." Horohoro asked after telling the mission Yoh had given him, skipping the emotional part of course.  
"What?"  
"Do I…" He let his chopsticks clang on the bowl's edge. "Can I… safeguard Miss Anna well?"  
"Of course you can!" Ryu exclaimed. "You know, you're one of the most stubborn people I've ever met, so I strongly believe you can." He patted the slouching lad on the shoulder.  
"Thanks, man." He smiled shortly. "So… upon saying that…" he slowly turned to the tall man, wearing a wide grin.  
"W-what? Come on; take of that grin. You're scaring me."  
"Can we have a second term on your cooking classes?" He proceeded.  
Ryu patted the man's shoulder louder and laughed, "Sure we can! It's for dinner, right?"  
"You bet!" Horohoro beamed as well.

_If there's a will, there's a way._

* * *

New strength was given to him by his friend. Bringing with him an assuring pat on the shoulder, he ran back to his beloved's home. From a distance he could clearly see her waiting by the door. Upon reaching the last step of the stairs, he stretched his arms, waved one on the air and said, "I have returned!" while wearing his biggest smile.

It seemed like time had stopped for Anna… or more like, it had moved back to a time when everything was about to be sad.

"When will you come back?" She asked while he his beloved fixed his shoelace.  
"After three weeks or so."  
"Please be careful, Yoh."  
"Of course I will!" he wore his biggest smile; the one Anna would surely miss.  
He held his wife close, cupped his hands on her face, and then stated, "I promise I will return."  
"But what if you don't?" The woman was anxious.  
"If I don't, then I will send someone to guide you." He looked up as a hawk flew overhead. Staring at her face for the last time, he pressed his lips on her forehead and said farewell.

_Could he be? Is he back?  
_A tear fell down the concrete.

"Miss Anna? Why are you crying?" Worry overflowed in Horohoro's voice as he walked closer.  
Wiping it off with one hand, Anna replied, "Stupid. It's just sweat." Then she began walking inside.  
Shrugging, the man called her. She turned back, annoyed. "What is it?"  
"Supper's ready."  
"Yes. There's some left from what Ryu brought here. It's by the oven." She walked three small steps when Horohoro corrected,  
"I was the one who cooked that for you."  
She ran out of clever remarks, obviously astonished.  
"Come on; I'm starving!" He ran to the door, holding Anna's left hand in the process.

_Yoh, are you back?_

* * *

Three knocks fell on the door. No reply, thereforethey werefollowed by another four.  
"Wait a second, please! Why are you in a hurry?" Doctor Kazegawa rushed to the door and opened it. There, she found someone soaked and wet.  
"What are you planning to do with your life going here without any raingear?" she asked. It took her a moment to recognize who her visitor was.  
"Oh, Mister Newbie Caretaker…" she smiled. "What can I do for you?"  
Horohoro looked at her with imploring eyes then asked hesitantly, "Can I… can I…?"  
She understood it.

"Sure you can."

**- To be Continued - **

**Author's Notes:** YEAH! Still kicking though assignments had buried me alive. Thanks for those people who commented nicely and otherwise on this fic... especially to Vulpixi Misa who added my story to her HoroAnna C2 community. Gosh, I feel so honored. Promise, I'll post more HoroAnna fics for your delight! Thanks once again and please review this short chapter.


End file.
